1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an arithmetic operation apparatus for elementary functions in computers.
2. Description of related art
Computers for handling numerical data has to have numerical functions, particularly elementary functions including a sine function sin (x), a cosine function cos (x), arc tangent function arctan (x), an exponential function e.sup.x, a logarithm function log.sub.e (x), an inverted number 1/x, and a square root .sqroot.x. As a manner for calculating these elementary functions, the following algorithms have been known: